Halloween Hell
by Jad3d
Summary: John takes his children trick-or-treating


At my home I have no internet. I have the next two chapters of WHAT written but the one I had on my flash drive I deleted by accident so it will be awhile be for I update that. I decided I will write short little one shots about .

Disclamer: I own nothing except Aiden Michael and Sasha.

_Since I posted the story before I found out John had a daughter I'll add her in someway._

Sorry the stories are short

**Halloween Hell**

***~*/*~*~*/*~*~*/*~***

John Casey was a man who could do and handle many things. But like most men even he had his breaking point. Which was why he found himself sleep on the couch after his husband kicked him out of their bedroom that night. What might be John limit. Well at the moment it was taken his children trick-or-treating. John had no need to see fools make even bigger fools of them selves. With this thought John fell into a light sleep a skill that he had since his years as a Marian and spy.

The next morning John woke up to a finger poking him in the face, and two little boys sitting on his back. Hoping to get the children to leave him alone John pretended to snore. When that didn't work he opened his eyes slowly taking in the form of a little girl with curly hair tied back into a ponytail and blue eyes that matched his on. Sasha was the menace which poked him in the for-head. The little girl squealed now that her daddy was up. John not quite expecting the sound cringe. That made him remember the wait of the two little bodies sitting on him. Normaly John did not mind for his sons or any of his children (expect Alex she was just to old) to sit on him. He just preferred to be woke. Looking up John saw 3-year-old Aiden with his thumb in his mouth holding a stuffed fox. He was also being used as a pillow for Michael who had fallen asleep on John ."DADDY DADDY DADDY" were the words which brought his attention back to his daughter Sasha who was now jumping up and down.

"Shhh you have to be quite or you'll wake you brother up." He then put his finger to his lips.

"Sorry daddy. Mommy said that you had to take us trick-or-tweating or we no be able to go"

"Umm well you see I—"

"Sasha, Aiden Michael come eat" Sasha and Aiden took off running. John turned to lay on his back with Michael laying on his chest."Mikey hey bud wake up so you can go eat" John carried Mike to the table and saw only four plates. "Chuck I think you forgot about me"

"No I didn't dear. You have to make your own." With that said Chuck sat down and eat with the kids.

*~/~~*~/~~*~/~~*~/~~*

It was a week later and John was getting the same cold shoulder. He still sleeping on the same couch. John was ready to sleep in his own bed holding his husband or doing other naughty task. John knew he had blues. Who wouldn't chuck would walk around the house in his t-shirts and knew how much it turned John on to see his big shirts hanging off of chucks slender frame.

A knock on the door broke through John's thoughts. He went to open the door when he did he got a surprise. There was Alex standing at his door with a suitcase. John grabbed his daughter in a hug. John only rarely showed positive physical affection toward others excluding his children, mother, and Chuck. It was a shock to see Alex because she was in Switzerland the last time John talked to her (which was yesterday).

"Hi Daddy I missed you" Alex said wrapped in her daddy's arms. N the house and grabbed her suitcase for her.

"Chuck, Mike Sasha Aiden Alex is here" John yelled through the house. In a few moments there was a full room of Caseys. After all the hi's and hugs were exchanged Sasha sat on Alex's lap while Mike sat on John and Aiden on Chuck. "Are you going to take us trick-or-treating" Sasha asked Alex.

"Sure I don't mind" she replied

"Oh know you are not going out by yourself on the weirdest night of the year in California" John said putting his foot down both literally and metaphorically.

"Then why don't you go with the four of us" Mike piped up. Everyone else agreed. Looking at everyones faces John knew he couldn't say no any longer.

That was how John fount himself with a vampire teeth and a cape. Walking to strangers doors and letting his children take there candy. He would do anything for his family including making a fool of himself.

*~/~~*~/~~*~/~~*~/~~*

Sorry about the ending I have to leave

Review please

-Jad3d


End file.
